Stars and Fire
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: Lucy died...Everyone finally got over it but Natsu. Natsu became cold and distant towards others. After a year of Lucy's death, a blonde haired mage comes into Fairy Tail with a rabbit with wings. Another Lucy dies fanfic (Rewritten Summary)
1. Good-Bye Lucy

**Hi guys this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, please be nice. It's another one of those fanfic's where Lucy is died and someone comes to Fairy tail who looks like her, please read. I promise you won't regret it. It's romance, comedy, action, and suspense. RxR **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Good-Bye Lucy  
**

_No ones's POV_

It has been almost a year before Lucy 'disappeared' from Fairy Tail.

She and the gang were in a simple mission like any other day... But they had no idea what they were truly up against.

Lucy saved Natsu's life, but the results were it ended hers.

Everyone at fairy Tail went into a great depression. Gray stopped stripping, Cana stopped drinking, Happy never said 'Aye', Erza hasn't even touched a strawberry short-cake for a year and became more aggressive, Wendy never said a word ever since that day. Everyone...

But the person who changed the most was Natsu. He hasn't ever smiled. He became cold and distant, he never went on a mission with anyone but Happy. He rarely talked or fought unless necessary.

Many other things changed in the guild as well, Jellal joined the guild and Levy and Gajeel gotten even closer

Soon at least a couple of months has past and everyone started to recover, they became happy once again...

Except Natsu...

* * *

_**11 month's and 29 days ago**_

"Hey Luce let's go on a mission" Natsu yelled.

"Sure, great time to, I need the money for this month's rent. Lets invite Erza and the others," Lucy replied

"Do we have to invite ice princess to? I'm still angry at him for what he did yesterday" The fire mage whined.

"Aye!" Happy and Lucy in unison.

"And besides it's your fault as well, if you didn't trick Juvia into drinking all that beer and make her chase Gray this could have never happened" Lucy defended Gray

"But you had to admit it was really funny" Natsu laughed.

"Juvia forced Gray to drink her, and then he saw her naked while she was saying something about him and her having babies! How is that funny?!" the blond scold.

"I was hilarious!" Natsu almost fell down, choking on his laughter.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Is 'Aye' all you can say?!" She yelled.

"Aye" Natsu and Happy smiled.

"Moron's"

"But still ice princess didn't have to go that far and tell everyone a dumb rumor that I'm gay, I swear everyone's staring at me like I'm a pervert" Natsu growled.

"Juvia almost raped him!" Lucy screamed.

"Not my fault"

"How many beer did you give her yesterday anyway?"

"Don't know I stopped counting at 23"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You idiot!"

"Hey she's made of water so it probably won't affect her so much" the dragon slayer said.

"Still Natsu I can't belie-never mind lets just ask them if they want to join us" Lucy sighed. "Erza, Gray, Wendy come here for a second," she called out.

"What is it Lucy, oh hey Natsu" Erza, Wendy and Gray came over.

"Do you want to do a mission with us? Natsu picked one up"

"What did Natsu-San pick?" asked the blue haired girl

"Yea what did pinky pick?" Gray teased about his rumor

"Why you-" Natsu was interrupted up by Erza.

"Oh by the way Natsu, I need to talk to you about your 'problem'" the scarlet head put her arms around him.

"I well kill you!" Natsu threatened Gray

"NATSU! What's the mission?" Lucy yelled

"Ha" Gray laughed

"Gray, Natsu stop this nonsense" Erza gave her death glare at them.

"Y-Yes Erza" "Aye" Gray and Natsu hugged each other.

"How did we even become friends" The blond mumbled.

"Because you love us" The blue cat grinned.

"Natsu-San just tell us already, what mission did you pick?" Wendy asked.

"Oh this" Natsu handed the request to the little girl

**'Help wanted, need someone to get rid of bandits. Reward 30,000 jewels per person once there caught. Location Spring-field island'**

Everyone looked at the request. Lucy had fire in her eyes.

"30,000 jewels per person! Reward, reward, reward!" The blond-haired maiden jumped up and down happily

"Natsu, Lucy has that weird look in her eyes again. It's creeping me out do something" Happy cried. This already happened about 5 times.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hit her or set her on fire or something. She's scaring me now"

"Reward, reward, reward"

"Enough" Erza commanded.

"Let's do this" Lucy snapped out of that trance and held her fist in the air.

"Nice job flame-head look what you turned her into" Gray smirked

~~~xXx~~~

The gang finally arrived at Spring-field island. Natsu wasn't feeling to well since they had to ride a ship there.

"You alright?" Asked the celestial mage

"Uuuuuggggghhhhhhhh"

"His fine" Happy answered for him

"NO I'M NOT!" Natsu yelled.

"Stop this nonsense, lets just get the job over with and get the reward" Lucy had that look in her eyes "Reward, reward, reward"

"Natsu she's weird again" The blue cat whined.

"Whatever, let's go" Gray started to walk to their destination.

~~~xXx~~~

"Thank you very much again for coming" The man thanked. "My name is Miles Roger" He introduced himself

"Nice to meet you sir. My names Lucy, he's Natsu, the blue haired girl is Wendy, she's Erza, and the one who's naked is...Gray put on some clothes!" Lucy kicked at his side, the force threw him into the air.

"On my..." Miles twitched.

"So where can we find the bandits?" Natsu just came out with it.

"...Oh yes, sorry. We think the bandits are going to steal the islands most prized possession. The heavens gem"

"What's the heavens gem and why do you think their after it?"

"The gem is the only thing left from the guardian of this island, it has the ability to strengthen a wizards power by 100%, but with many costs."

"I see, no wonder the bandit's would want it" Erza spoke up "Tells us the location of this gem so we may plan or moves"

"Wow just out with it" Wendy sweat-dropped

"Of course, and thank you"

~~~xXx~~~

The gem was at a shrine, east of the island. It was between two hills.

"Wow it's so beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed, it was about 11:00 pm, the shrine was glowing in many colors. The feeling was kind and warming

"Remember Wendy focus on the job" Charle reminded her

"S-Sorry"

"Guy's it's almost night we should be on are guard" Erza grabbed her sword

"I agree, we should- AHHHHH!" Lucy screeched,

A major explosion occurred. Five shadows appeared. All of them hid there faces with masks

"I see we got some fairy's" The first muttered. He was a wearing a blue and held a large sword. He was a tall male staring at the Fairy mark on Lucy's hand. "She's mine"

"Cool! I want to face the blue girl" A short, black-haired girl evilly grinned

"I'll take the red-head" Said the tallest man there, he looked as strong as Elfman

"Mine's the pervert" A pointed finger appeared at Gray from a women wearing a red mask, she was tall as Erza.

"Ha!" Natsu laughed "She called you a pervert"

"Natsu this isn't the time to laugh!" Lucy yelled

"I guess I got the gay guy" The last man said. "Come on someone switch with me I don't want to battle that gay guy he might do things to me, like seriously look at him! He has pink hair"

"HA HA HA HA!" Gray and Happy laughed.

"I knew you were gay" Gray couldn't breath.

"Concentrate" Erza hissed.

"Sorry, sorry" Gray apologized

"Let's do this" The blue masked man started to attack Lucy with his sword.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Luckily she blocked it with her whip and got Arise's key "Gate of the Ram palace I open thee!"

Arise appeared out of nowhere "I-I'm sorry"

"So you're a celestial wizard" The man smirked "How fun"

"Arise distract him for a minute I have a plan " Lucy ran up a hill

"Scared Cat!" Happy accused Lucy of running away

"It's not what you think!"

"I'm sorry, Wool Bomb" Arise attacked

All the blue masked man do was stand there, he raised his hand half way and the magic stopped

Everyone gasped

"My magic is to control other magic" He grinned. He swung his arm and the magic attacked Arise

"I'm sorry!" Arise apologized and disappeared.

"Let's play" The chase between him and Lucy began

"Lucy!" Natsu tried to go after her but the man who called him gay stopped him.

"Sorry gay guy but I'm your opponent" He tackled the fire mage to a rock.

"Why you"

"Natsu-San" Wendy yelled

Just then Erza ran up to the man attacking Natsu and attacked him in her black wing armor. "I'll take care of him, go help Lucy" She ordered.

"Right" With that Natsu ran up the hill as fast as he could.

~~~xXx~~~

Lucy wasn't doing to well, she couldn't use her magic without him reflecting it back. He easily caught up and attacked her with his sword many times. They reached the very top, and down below was nothing but the ocean and sharp rocks, once fallen down she would die.

"Why you" Lucy had hate in her eyes.

He grinned back as a reply with his sword ready to finish her off. But then...

"Luce!" Natsu tackled the man and he dropped his sword. They were at the edge of the cliff The dragon-slayer was ready to rip him into pieces. His hands had massive fire on them.

"No Natsu don't" Lucy warned

"To late~" The villain stole his fire, ready to kill him. He held Natsu tight.

But Natsu fought back, he had to protect Lucy. He promised himself to tell her something after this mission.

The two men fought it out, both of them looked as if they were about to die. But Natsu was victorious...Or was he

"Got you" The masked man grabbed tight of his right arm, "If I lose then you lose with me. Were both going to hell" He had a trigger bomb in his hand, it was small but it had enough power to destroy an entire city.

"Five more seconds" He smirked.

No matter what Natsu tried, he didn't let go.

"Four" He counted backward.

No matter what she could do the bomb was going to explode and any magic she could use would back fire since he still had the ability to control magic...There was only one way to save Natsu.

"Three"

"NOOO!" Lucy used her body to tackle him off the cliff. Her bravery shocked him enough to let go of Natsu, but Lucy fell off the cliff with the man.

"T-Two"

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

"One"

The explosion was huge. Natsu was pushed back of the force

"Natsu! Where's Lucy?!" Erza and the others ran up to him. They were extremely injured, blood was all over them. Happy and Charle were in Grays arms unable to move.

They all heard the boom. "Natsu! Where is Lucy!?" Erza repeated.

Natsu was paralyzed...Lucy was...Lucy was...

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs

~~~xXx~~~

At the end of the mission the royal guards put the four bandits in jail. The blue masked man died in the explosion, his body was badly burnt. Lucy's body wasn't there at the scene so they checked the entire island but never was found.

Erza had to knock out Natsu to get him to leave...

Lucy was gone...

* * *

Natsu and Happy were in-front of Lucy's gravestone, one more day and it would be the anniversary of her death. Her gravestone was between her mothers and father. She probably wanted it to be with her parents.

Natsu had flowers in his arms and gently set them down to the gravestone.

"Natsu..." Happy wanted to cry

"Shut up" Natsu hissed.

He couldn't tell her how she felt, she saved his life...But he...He couldn't protect her...

"I'm sorry Luce..." He cried

"Let's go home" Happy patted him on his back

* * *

_?'s POV_

Man was I exhausted. All well a couple more minutes until I can go back home and take a bath or work on my book or something~

"You know you should try and take a break once in a while" My best friend said.

"Shut it, all I need is the dragon slayers exceeds from and Fairy Tail, then I can finally finish my research" I smiled

"You're not gonna kidnap the cat's are you! Don't hurt them" She screamed

"Don't worry, hold your wings. I won't hurt your species" I replied

"Good! Come on I'll give you a ride home"

"I'm so thankful to you and your wings" I giggled. "Tomorrow I will get those exceed"

"Yea, yea. Just remember your duties to not hurt them or anything"

"Ha you said duties" I laughed

"You are so immature!"

"Shut up"

* * *

**So here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review**


	2. Defense Magic

**Pizza- :D very interesting! I like what you put in! Keep on writing! :D :D :D **

* * *

**I want to thank this reviewer for reviewing. I hope I get more reviews from this chapter. The more reviews the faster I upload. ****Please RxR**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Defense Magic**

_Natsu's POV_

Tomorrow was gonna be Lucy's anniversary of her death, I always would have nightmares about that day...I still couldn't believe she was gone, and it was all my fault. But still, how could everyone get over her. I can't believe them...

"Natsu get some sleep" Happy begged

"Whatever" I replied.

I always went to Lucy's apartment, smelling her scent. Luckily nobody rented it yet so I hoping one day she return some how and live there again, I always think before I sneak in there that she would be resting or taking a bath, waiting for me to appear... I remember her wonderful smell was.

"Natsu, please get some sleep. I'll do anything. How about this, if you sleep right know I promise you I'll come with you to Lucy's gravestone and stay there as long as you want"

"Fine"

Lucy...Why...Where are you?

* * *

_? POV_

The night-time finally passed, it was about noon. The sun was shining bright, warm and bright...Like him...

"Remember you promised not to hurt the exceeds" Yelled my best friend

"I know, I know. I'm just gonna tease them a little don't worry" I reassured

I was in front of the Fairy Tail guild grinning widely...I shouldn't smile...Not yet...

I pushed open the doors.

I was smart enough to remember to cover my face with a cloak so that way the members of Fairy Tail won't recognize me just in case we meet again.

Everyone's eyes were staring at me and my friend. Mostly my friend since she had wings for crying out loud. There laughing and cheering stopped, it turned to whispers and questions. "I need to see the dragon slayers!" I shouted

A female with scarlet hair came up to me. "Who are you?" She glared.

I felt like my heart was smashing...Looking at her eye to eye hurt me very much...I wanted to just punch something or destroy a city again...No can't do that I promised sky I wouldn't do that again after the 3rd city...I am wanted in a lot of places...Dead or alive...Mostly died.

"That is no business of yours, I need to see the dragon slayer" I growled

"I'm a dragon slayer" A tall male with blond hair and a scar on his right eye said.

"Not you, I need to see the fire, sky, and iron dragon slayer" I hissed.

He kinda reminded me of a golden retriever with a scar on his right eye...He died 3 months ago...I'm never pet sitting ever again...He died the worst possible way...Why did I let him eat my cooking...

"What do you want with us?" A male voice spoke up

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Happy you promised to come with me" I growled

"I know but I need to get some fish to feed myself if were staying there to long"

"Fine hurry up"

We walked in the guild, they were all cheerful and happy, drinking and laughing. How could they be like this on Lucy's death day.

"Hey Natsu" Mirajane smiled, trying to make me feel better

I ignored her like any other day

'Good morning Natsu-San' Wendy wrote down on her notepad. Ever since that day she never talked and communicated with us by her notepad and pencil

"You know flame-head you should stop being so cold" Gajeel said. "It's been a whole year, you have to get over her"

I was about to explode but them something got into me...A scent...It was...

"I need to see the dragon slayers!" A blond female entered a guild with a PINK RABBIT with WINGS in a black dress?! The blonds face was hidden with her cloak on. Her hair was long enough to reach her rear end. I knew this scent it had to be her. Even Wendy and Gajeel knew it was her by the scent.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

All I could do was stare, I was too shocked to speak

"That is no business of yours, I need to see the dragon slayers" She mumbled

"I'm a dragon slayer" Laxus called out.

"Not you, I need to see the fire, sky, and iron dragon slayer" The blond said

This caught my attention and I was finally able to talk. "What do you want with us?" I spoke

Everyone gasped, I barely said a word after that day after all...

The rabbit with wings smiled at me, I could see that Lily had a love at first sight thing since he was blushing like crazy.

Happy grinned "You like her~" He teased Lily

"W-What are you talking about I just meet the rabbit girl" Lily blushed harder

"That's my cat" Gajeel smiled with tears in his eyes

"Oh Gajeel" Levy face-palmed

"Hi nice to meet you guys, you're the exceeds right?" Smiled the flying rabbit.

Lily, Happy, and Charla just nodded their heads

"Great! My name is sky! Me and my friend here want you guys to come with us for a second. Please" Sky smiled.

What the hell was she? A rabbit with wings? And her wings were different then the cats, it was glowing and I felt warm around it. Weird.

"Yes we need to steal them for a sec." The blond smiled.

Her tone turned very sweet, but she had such an evil grin...W-What was going on? T-That's Lucy right?!

"And why is that" Gramps came out of nowhere

"You must be the master of Fairy Tail" She observed.

"Yes now tell me child, why do you need the cats?"

"I need their DNA samples for my research" She said bluntly.

What the hell is going on!? It was her scent! She had blond hair! I was more confused than ever

"So please may I just steal them for a second, and if you say no I well use force" She warned

That wasn't Lucy...She wasn't her...

"You promised!" Sky yelled.

"I promised not to hurt the exceeds!"

"Hey! Who the hell are you" I growled. If that was Lucy then she wouldn't go experimenting on Happy and the others, she was an imposer! Saying this with Lucy's scent. I wanted to kill who ever that was

...She was not Lucy

"What do you want gay man" She replied

Why you!

Everyone laughed... I well kill them all when this is all over.

"Who the hell are you!" I set myself on fire

"So you're Salamander...This is interesting" She grinned, the women took a few steps closer to me. "How about this, if you can beat me in a fight then I'll reveal my face"

"Fine with me" I smirked

I ran up towards her ready as ever.

**"Wings of the Fire Dragon!"**

She lift up two fingers before I hit her. Everything was covered with smoke...I think I might have gone to far...I hope she isn't dead

"Wow that was pretty powerful" A whispered came out to me

"...How" I did a direct hit on her, but I saw her unharmed...

"My turn" She smiled.

A ray of blue light surrounded her and my fire was shot at me. What the?! I didn't have time to move and I was hit... I was thrown at the wall and I couldn't even move...

Erza started to get mad and tried to attack her but a barrier protected her

"My magic is defense magic" The jerk explained.

Gramps looked as if he was gonna pass out, whatever that magic was it must have been bad news if he made a face like that.

"You see when you attack me, your own attack is hit back at you, offense is the best defense after all" She winked

"Stop this Starfire" The rabbit screamed

Everyone's eyes were on her, why were they so shocked?

"Sky, I have to get the samples!" She shout

"Enough, I'm gonna finish you off" Laxus cracked his knuckles.

"You are the masters grandson correct?" The cloaked maiden asked. "You tried to take the guild 8 years ago and then got yourself expelled"

"And how do you know that?" Laxus questioned

"I do some research from time to time, now look I don't want to hurt anyone so just hand over the exceeds"

"Hell no"

"I guess I have no choice, I did warn you"

"Don't hurt them" Sky begged

"Like I'll let you hurt me" Laxus punched her with his hand full of lightning, but she stopped it somehow...

"You really shouldn't have done that" A smirk grew on her face. Then the same lightning that was suppose to hurt her, attacked him!

Laxus got knock down just like me

"Laxus!" Freed yelled running towards him with Evergreen and Bickslow following from behind. "Why you!"

"This is getting boring now" She sighed,

**"Offence Orb" **

Suddenly everyone in the guild except the blond and the rabbit were trapped in sphere's. I felt like I was stuck in a hamster ball again...Don't ask...

"What the heck?!"

**"Roar of the Fire Dragon"**

My attack didn't even make a dent on the sphere.

"Sorry gay, nothing can break my offence orbs" She giggled

"I'm not gay!"

"Then why is your hair pink"

"It's salmon and it was born like this"

"Um Starfire don't you think were getting off topic here?" Sky sweat-dropped

"Oh yea, sorry Sky. I was having too much fun" She walked over to the Happy and the other cats. No matter what they couldn't escape and we were all trapped so we couldn't help them. "Don't worry were just going to steal you for a few minutes" The girl got out a needle from her pockets

"N-Natsu do something!" Happy cried

"Stop this don't hurt the blue exceed" Sky yelled

Lily obviously was jealous that the rabbit was trying to protect Happy. "I well destroy you love rival" He hissed

Poor Happy...

"That's it Lily fight for what's yours" Gajeel teared in happiness again

"Gajeel you idiot don't you understand the situation were all in" Levy yelled

"Great if we escape Lily's gonna kill me if we don't this crazy blond girl well!" Happy panicked

"Hey I'm not crazy"

"HELP!"

"What a baby" Charla turned her head, not able to look at Happy anymore

Sky flew in-front of the cloak jerk, "Starfire, you promised not to hurt them!"

"All right fine!" She surrendered. She swung her left arm and a bright flash appeared in the three cat's spheres. The flash was finally gone and Happy, Charla, and Lily looked perfectly fine.

"Sample taking complete! Results done!" She cheered. "There now I give back what I stolen"

All the spheres disappeared and we were all free

"What just happened?" Happy wondered

"Here let me explain" Sky smiled. "Starfire can do anything to people when there trapped in her spheres, so she took samples of you guys. That's why there was a flash. Don't worry all we did was take some of your fur and blood samples nothing bad like injecting things into you. Sorry for the confusion, we promise we didn't want to hurt you"

Lily's head was all red and smoke was coming out of it

"See was that so bad?" Teased the mysterious maiden

"Starfire, That was so mean!" Sky yelled

"Do I care, come on let's go" She was steps out the door

"Stop!" I ordered, she did so. "W-Who are you?"

She stared at me, "You didn't defeat me so I can't tell you"

"I know but..."

"Next time we met well have a rematch, if you win then I'll tell you who I am" She winked

"O-Okay"

Everything went silent...

"Did you...Lose someone important to you?" She asked.

Where did this come from?

"Yea, why'd you ask?"

"You had that look and I just wanted to know"

Silence and awkwardness grew into the air once again

"I don't have a reliable source but I heard on the first anniversary of that person's death they well appear to the person they love most at the stroke of midnight in that persons dreams" She mumbled

Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry for everything" Sky waved

"See ya"

"Wait" I quickly grabbed her wrist and made her stop. "Y-You should join Fairy Tail" I said out of nowhere. What was I doing now?!

"Ehhhh?!" The guild was filled with confusion

She looked at me and observed me for a few seconds...This was weird...

"Sure why not, I'd like to join the guild" She blurt out

"Ehhhh?!"

"W-What" Gramps twitched

"I was just joking like hell I'm gonna be in a place with a bunch of morons" She turned back to the door. "By the way Salamander, when I first came in here I noticed you were full of sadness and anger...Not like it's any of my business but I think that she would have wanted you to be happy and go on with you life... Bye" With that she and the rabbit disappeared

"Who the hell was that" Gray said

Gajeel and Wendy looked at me. Could it have actually have been her...

* * *

_Sky's POV_

"I can't believe you Starfire" I yelled "Why did you do that?"

"I told you I would tease the-"

"-Not that, why did you tell Salamander that?! You're not planning on..." I looked at her with disappointment

"That's non of your business Sky..."

"I'm your partner, of course it's my business! You are unbelievable. Fine, you know what fine. Just don't get caught"

"Aren't I always careful?" She grinned.

"You went to an amusement park once but then in the first ten minutes you got 4-year-olds to try and kill you with straws!"

"It's not my fault I accidentally beat up the mascot, and besides he shouldn't have tried to rape me"

"He just grabbed you by the arm to ask you to take a picture of him and a little boy!"

"Hey in my defense everything worked out fine"

"You threatened to kick him in his treasures and throw him in lava when he was asleep if he tried to arrest you!"

"We only went to jail for 2 days!"

"This talk is pointless" I sulked...

Oh dear lord how did we become partners...

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Who's Starfire?" I asked master after she left

"She's bad news Natsu" Lisanna warned

"I just want to know who she is"

"That's right you weren't at the meeting 6 months ago" Gray said

"Starfire is a very dangerous wizard, she isn't part of any guild and we don't know if she's good or bad. She saved many lives but destroyed many things as well. I heard she does anything to get what she wants but she doesn't care about money. She's wanted in a lot of cities" Erza answered

"And defense magic is a lost magic. One of the most powerful magics in Earthland" Master gasped

"We should stay away from her if we every met her again, I was so dense to not know who she was" Erza growled

'But guys we need to tell you something important' Wendy wrote down

"What is it" Laxus asked

"You should know to" Gajeel pointed at him "You know what"

He just looked down on the ground...So he smelled her scent to...

"What?" Cana wondered

"She had-"

"-It's nothing" I made Laxus stop his sentence. I didn't want them to know yet about this

I gave him the 'Don't-tell-them' glare

Happy flew on next to me.

"The rabbit seemed really kind and nice" Lily blushed

"You like her~" Happy rolled his tongue

"Love rival!"

"Great another Juvia" Gray sighed

"Win her heart Lily" Gajeel shouted

"Hey where is Juvia?" Mirajane brought up

"She went on a weeks quest and Jellal went with her since he knew the place she was going very well remember, they should be back tomorrow" Levy replied

"What a odd pair" Laxus said

"Enough! We are getting off topic, I want to know about Starfire" I yelled

"You know we haven't had a talk like this in a long time" Lisanna smiled

"Yea its been a long time since you join in our conversation Natsu" Cana grinned

"Yea and it's been a long time since you drank" I shot back

"Natsu..." Happy sighed

"Come on Happy" I grabbed him by the tail

...Starfire huh?

~~~xXx~~~

After I visited Lucy's grave and her old apartment I went back to my house with Happy

"Today was someday right?" Happy smiled

"Yea it was" I replied

"Natsu...You know I agree with the crazy girl... I think Lucy would want you to move on"

My eyes widened at his words. "I'm going to bed" I hissed

"...Natsu..."

~~~xXx~~~

It was the stroke of midnight, I couldn't fall asleep after what happened today...

I need to get out, I exited the house and got up on my roof. The beautiful stars...Lucy...

_"The stars are beautiful aren't they"_A voice called out...Could it be...

I look straight towards the voice...I saw...HER!

_"It's great to see you again Natsu"_ Lucy smiled. She didn't change at all her hair, face, and body were exactly the same!

"L-Luce..." I wanted to cry

_"Natsu"_ She replied

"Y-Your alive! I knew it. Oh wait till everyone sees you!" I cheered I haven't smiled like this in forever. But her face didn't have the same expression as me

_"Natsu...This is a dream...Once you wake up I'll be gone"_ She hushed me by putting a finger at my lips

"B-But"

_"Don't be like that"_ She giggled. _"I don't have much time left so I need to tell you something important, move on okay. And make sure everyone is the same as before I died. Please" _

I couldn't talk...Move on... "But Luce, I need to tell you something I-" I was cut off

_"I know Natsu, I knew for a long time" _She grinned. She started to walk away

"Where are you going?"

_"It's time Natsu, I have to go. Please remember what I said. Get over me. Stop being so cold okay? Live on for me."_

"D-Don't go" I begged

_"Tell Fairy Tail that I love them all, promise?"_

"L-Luce wait!"

With that a bright flash blurred my vision... Then the next thing I knew...

...I was in bed...

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter and cliffhanger. I know I don't have a lot of reviews and readers but thanks for reading. It means a lot to me. Please review :3**


	3. Moving On

**Chapter 3: Moving On**

_Natsu's POV_

...I was in bed...

W-Was that all a dream?...Lucy...

I got out of bed as fast as I could and went on the roof...No sign of her...Not even a scent

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked

"Y-Yea" I replied "Come on Happy let's go to the guild"

Happy looked at me with widened eyes. I never went to the guild willingly unless I needed money. "Come on" I smiled

Happy smiled too.

...Moving on huh?

~~~xXx~~~

"I'm back!" I screamed as I came in.

Everyone looked at me, that's right the old Natsu is back and better than ever

I stared at Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, and Erza and ran over to them. "Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel. Come on lets fight! I can beat all of you!" I yelled happily

"N-Natsu are you okay?" Erza asked

"I'm perfectly fine! Now fight me!" I lift up my fists

"Natsu's back to normal!" Happy cheered

"R-Really!?" Mirajane dropped an order of food

"Yes I moved on, now can someone fight me?!" I asked

"Wait one minute back up" Erza commanded

"After all this time how did you move on?" Gray wondered

I looked at him...

_'And make sure everyone is the same as before I died. Please' _I remembered Lucy ask

"I well if you strip" I pointed at him

Gramps spit out his drink, Mirajane fainted, Wendy actually let out a scream, and everyone else stared at me like an unusual animal

"W-What the hell!" Gray screeched

"You heard me, and Erza you eat some strawberry short-cake, Wendy start talking, Cana drink some beer or alcohol, Happy say 'aye'!" I roared

Everyone smiled.

"Come on guys lets celebrate me getting over Lucy!" I cheered

Everyone cheered back...I'm back baby

"Lets party!" I set myself on fire

Lucy...I'm finally letting you go...

Cana started to drink beer, Erza got a strawberry short-cake, Happy kept saying 'aye', and Wendy started to laugh...Finally I haven't seen this in a while. We were all happy...

"So how did you move on?" Lisanna laughed

"You wouldn't believe it Lis, I saw Lucy in a dream. She told me that she would be happy if everyone finally moved on." I smiled

"That's great"

I stared at Gray "Hey ice brains take off your clothes like you used to" I went over to him

"Stop it you pervert!" Gray growled

I grabbed his shirt and pants and tried to rip then off

Just then Juvia and Jellal has come back

"W-W-W-W-" Juvia looked at what I was doing to Gray. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she screamed

"This isn't what it looks like!" Gray pushed me off of him

"Oh my" Jellal smirked

"Oh you returned" Erza waved

"E-Erza are you eating a strawberry short-cake?!" he asks

"Yea, lets just say were all moving on now" she smiled at him

He smiled back and held hands with her

Finally, we were all back to normal again

I looked all around but I felt like there was someone missing. Then for some reason a picture of that Starfire girl popped in my head. Don't tell me I'm falling in love again...

"Come on Natsu you have to see Cana in her drinking contest she's up to 9 drinks" Lisanna dragged me to Cana's competition

"She a man" Elfman said

"She sure is!" I agreed

"She's a women" Lisanna sighed

"I can do this all day" Cana kept drinking

Then a splash of water hit me.

"Love rival" Juvia hissed obviously still mad about me trying to take off Gray's clothes

"It's not what it looked like I only wanted to see him strip!" That came out the wrong way...

"Oh no" Lisanna face-palmed

Gray fainted

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screamed

...Crap...

* * *

_Happy's POV _

While Juvia was trying to beat the crap out of Natsu I went over to the bar table to Mirajane.

...I saw something I shouldn't have...

"Happy what's wrong?" she saw me worry

"I-I-" I couldn't say it, the guilt was killing me. I reached my limit when Natsu started to strip Gray. "Can't talk it anymore!" I yelled. Luckily only Mirajane heard it

"What is it Happy? Why aren't you Happy? I heard you say 'aye' again plus Natsu finally got over Lucy"

"No but Mirajane I need to tell you something but you need to promise on your heart you won't tell anyone"

"I promise"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I-I-It wasn't a dream Natsu had...She was there..." I finally said

She looked at me with eyes wide opened...

**_Flashback:_**

_I followed Natsu up to the roof...I was about to talk to him and get him back to bed but then...Lucy was there..._

_I heard their conversation they talked and talked while and I pinched my cheeks to make sure I was awake...I was..._

_"Tell Fairy Tail that I love them all" she said_

_"L-Luce wait!" Natsu begged_

_Then Natsu fainted. Lucy was fast enough to catch him_

_...But then...Lucy turned into Gemi and Mini...Lucy's celestial spirit_

_"Good job" a cloaked girl complemented _

_That was Starfire!_

_"Put him back to bed" she commanded._

_I couldn't see her face but I knew it was her. How did she have Lucy's keys?! Why did she come here?! And what was she doing?! _

**_End of Flashback:_**

Mirajane couldn't talk...

Sure I was happy Natsu finally moved on, so how could I tell him that? All I could do was pretend to be happy...

* * *

_Starfire's POV_

"I still can't believe you did that" Sky looked at me, "you can't get close to him you know that"

"I know but look how happy he is," I smiled

We were on top of the Fairy Tail roof, the people were to busy at beating each other up to notice us...Morons, I could probably steal something and take a bath without them noticing

"Come on let's go" Sky commanded

We were about to leave but then I sensed a presence next to me

"You're Lucy aren't you?"

I looked at the person who said that...It was the master of Fairy Tail. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"What happened to you?" he asks

"Must I answer?"

"No"

The wind was blowing hard and my cloak fell off. "Don't tell anyone you saw me" I vanished without a trace. The last thing I heard was 'Oh Lucy'

I wanted to go back...But couldn't.

"Where are we going next?" I asked Sky

"We need to get to Havard town, there is said to be a demon there eating one kid every night. Hunting them down when they sleep" Sky answered

"Details on the monster?"

"They call him the Man of Night. People say that he's a demon with nightmare magic. Nightmare magic is when someone is vulnerable and he uses that to control his enemy's dreams, thoughts, beliefs, hopes, anything. I have the location where he is hiding"

"Well go tomorrow" I said

This was my life know...I choose it when Sky and I met...

I would save people in the dark but me blamed for everything...A hero disguised as a villain...But I was okay with that...Everyone can hate me but I wouldn't care as long they were happy

This was the life I choose

"I'm sorry Starfire..." Sky teared

"Stop being a cry baby and let's go" I smiled

The life I choose wasn't that bad, I had Sky and I was always smiling...

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

After the whole party I felt great!

Everything was back to normal before Lucy died

"Hey Natsu" Erza called

"What is it?"

"Come here"

I obeyed her command

"Look at this request" Erza handed me the sheet of paper

**'Need help! Reward 700,000 jewels per person. Catch the 'Man of Night' dead or alive. Location is at Harvard town. More details later.'**

"Lets do this thing!" I cheered

"Were forming the old team back together. It's just you, me, Wendy, and Gray. Of course Charla and Happy to" Erza smiled "Also this is a S-class quest"

"WHAT REALLY?!"

"Yea you're gonna help me since I'm a S-class mage"

"What about Jellal?" I smirked

She blushed. "H-He said that he needed to help Master with something"

"Did I hear a S-class quest?" Gajeel grinned

"What about it iron crap" I replied

"Do you what to come to?" Erza asks

"Sure"

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "How come his coming?"

"I heard really bad things about the man of night and he could be very helpful"

Gajeel gave an evil smiled

"Natsu go tell the others" she commanded

"Right" I did as she said with no complaints.

Havard town here I come.

I finally moved on Lucy.

* * *

**Ha Natsu finally moved on, Happy saw one of Lucy's spirit, and Natsu's team and Starfire are both going to Havard town. Can't wait for then to meet. Alright please review **


End file.
